<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa:IF- Aftermath Despair by GlimmeringDarling23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264862">Danganronpa:IF- Aftermath Despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23'>GlimmeringDarling23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Women, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters are nineteen here except for Hiro and friends, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Dysfunctional Family, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Timeskip, Everyone is a member of the Future Foundation, F/F, F/M, Haiji also deserves no rights, Happy Ending, Ikusaba Mukuro-centric, Juzo Taka and Byakuya are the trans gay guy squad, Late Night Conversations, Light Novel: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Night Terrors, Owada Daiya Lives, Owada Mondo Swears, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Ryota deserved better, She deserves no rights, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of DR:IF which is very much underrated and underappreciated by the fandom. This follows the adventures of Class 78 after escaping Hope's Peak and their encounter with the Future Foundation. As they become members of the organization, they travel to Towa City in order to rescue their loved ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke/Kimura Seiko, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Eventual Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Owada Daiya/Yukizome Chisa, They're in a poly ship guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The World We Once Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Retribution was a word familiar to Mukuro Ikusaba. She was always taught to punish those who defied the Fenrir and she was always told to punish those who opposed Junko. And it always felt right to her. She was serving her leaders, she was being the soldier she was raised to be. Oh how wrong she was. That retribution, that need to punish those who stood against her left her path with blood and death. But now, she was going to right that wrong.</p><p>The skin of her hand rubbed against the metal of the switch she held. This was the gateway to their future, to the world beyond them. With a deep breath, she pulled down the switch and stood back alongside her classmates as the large metal doors opened. As she did, she remembered her sister's chilling final words to her.</p><p>
  <em>"Just you wait, Mukuro. I'm saving up all my despair for the perfect storm.... A storm so perfectly despair-inducing that it'll kill us both."</em>
</p><p>"Mukuro..." A gentle hand wrapped around hers. The raven haired girl turned to see Sayaka Maizono, the idol who had almost become victim to Junko's sick game of life or death, holding her hand. She had a concerned look on her face. "You look scared... Are you alright?" She asked. Mukuro nodded. "As long as we get out of her together and safe, it doesn't matter how uncertain the future will be." Once the doors were finally open, everyone's eyes widened upon the destruction. The nature that had once decorated the entrance of the esteemed academy had become ruined with trees burned and stripped of their green leaves as the ground looked burned and eroded. The sky was no longer it's beautiful blue, but a horrific red. Mukuro shouldn't have been as surprised as she was. After all, she was also partially to blame for this.</p><p>"Holy shit..." Swore Mondo. "What the hell happened?"</p><p>"The Tragedy happened." Replied Mukuro, lament and regret filling her voice. "And I am partially to blame for it. All because I wanted to be loved and appreciated by my sister."</p><p>"What are we gonna do?" Asked Aoi. "The world around us is in ruins."</p><p>The soldier knew this was her doing and she needed to pay for it. Donning the hair that replicated her sister's hair once again, she took a step outside. "Follow me." She ordered. Some of the others were hesitant, which she didn't fault them for. "H-how do we know that she isn't gonna kill us?"Asked Toko as she clutched her pigtails, her face full of distrust. The soldier turned to her and the other students. "I know that some of you may not trust me and I don't even trust myself, but I promise to take accountability for my part in this destruction." She spoke. Sayaka smiled. "I trust you." She said. Makoto nodded in agreement, signifying his trust in the soldier. Byakuya pushed up his glasses. "Hmph. I may give you a pardon once society rebuilds." And with that, Mukuro led her friends to safety. They will create a future for themselves in even uncertain times.</p>
<hr/><p>"Damn." Said Leon. "The city is totally trashed."</p><p>Several buildings were on fire as shards of glass and ash littered the road they walked. The aromas of both fire and blood filled the air. It was honestly putrid. The city they had once called home now looked of a dystopian wasteland. How long had it been like this? Mukuro felt a ping of guilt. This city used to be so beautiful and now it was reduced to nothing but flames and debris. "I just hope our families are okay." Said Aoi. "Do you know where they're being held, Mukuro?"</p><p>"Towa City." She replied. She held the gun she had on her close as she heard footsteps. "Stay close, everyone." She advised as her pace slowed, like a predator stalking its prey. Soon, the sounds of more footsteps were heard. The soldier pulled out the scope and attached it to the gun. Whoever it was surely brought others with them. As she and the others hid behind some debris, a voice could be heard.</p><p>"Hello?" The voice called. "Is anyone out there? We promise we're friendly!"</p><p>Mukuro peeked over the debris to see a woman with pink hair that almost looked orange. Her hands were circling her mouth as she looked around. Some of the other girls looked over her shoulder. "Future Foundation?" Asked Celestia. Sakura nods. "If I remember correctly, they are an organization dedicated to helping the world in times of crisis. Those people must be members." She replied. Mukuro lowered her gun and signaled everyone to come out. She called out to the woman. "We're over here!" The woman from before ran up to them. "Wonderful! I found some more survivors." She grabbed a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "This is Yukizome. I found more survivors in downtown Tokyo. I repeat, survivors have been found in downtown Tokyo." Once the device went off, Yukizome bowed. "My name is Yukizome Chisa. I'm apart of the Future Foundation."</p><p>The students followed her and the bodyguards that had come with her. "Are our families okay?" Asked Sayaka. "I'm worried about my group and my sister!" Chisa nodded. "We've tracked their location to Towa City, but it'll be hard for us for get in." She spoke. Mukuro listened. So everyone's loved ones were in Towa City. She knew exactly why they were unaffected. Junko may have presented herself as a dumb blonde, but she was incredibly smart. Smart enough to even plan for the betrayal of her own sister. "Mukuro." Her eyes looked into Chisa's green ones. "You don't have to wear your Junko disguise anymore. You're so much more than her." She was right. It was time that she stopped being bound to Junko's will even if she had claimed liberation from her. Ripping off the wig of her greatest enemy, her black hair was set free.</p><p>I am my own person, she said to herself. And I am free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Beautiful City With An Ugly Ruler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang heads to Towa City to find their loved ones. Along the way, they learn something about the Future Foundation and Towa Group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The students sat in the lobby of the Future Foundation headquarters as they waited for Chisa to return. Mukuro was lost deep in her thoughts as the future that lie ahead of them and what they could make of it in a destroyed world. She had always imagined herself retiring from the military and leading a peaceful life in the countryside. She'd own a farm and raise a few animals all the while sustaining herself and future significant other. But would that even be possible with her involvement in The Tragedy? The touch of a hand broke her out of her thoughts as she looked to see Kyoko resting her hand atop of hers.</p><p>"You're nervous." She spoke. "Nervous about how your future will be affected because of Junko."</p><p>"....I am." Replied Mukuro. "Who knows how long prison'll take me? I could be in there until the day I die." Kyoko's hand intertwined with hers in a somewhat reassuring manner. In an instant, the soldier felt calm and away from the dangers of her mind. The sounds of a rolling chair caught everyone's attention as a girl rolled in on it. Her hair was a golden blonde, most likely dyed that way, and her cheeks were round and rosy. She honestly had such a cute appearance even if she was wearing a suit. Mondo's groan broke everyone out of their thoughts.</p><p>"What the fuck are ya doin' here, brat?" He grunted.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Dumbass 2." The blonde grunted back. Everyone was surprised at the rough voice that came out of her mouth. When Mukuro usually associated more rough voices for tomboys and athletic women like her, not cute girls. The girl crossed her legs in the chair and folded her arms. "Shouldn't you be at Hope's Peak, Dumbass 2?" She sneered. Mondo's expression contorted into one of rage. "Shut the fuck up, ya lil' shit!" He was getting ready to punch the girl until Taka stepped between him and his target. "Mondo, you said you don't hit girls because it's against your code of honor!" He exclaimed. The blonde girl pulled out a lollipop, unwrapped it, and put it in her mouth while Taka reasoned with Mondo. Eventually, he was stopped when the sound of sliding doors opening filled the room. Chisa, alongside a man, had walked in. "Are these the students from Hope's Peak?" Asked a man in a white suit. Chisa nodded and the three turned to the blonde girl. "What are you doing here, Lieutenant Owada?" Asked the man who had spoken to Chisa.</p><p>Mondo's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Lieutenant?!" He pointed at the girl. "You made this lil' shit a lieutenant?!" A pop escaped the girl's mouth as she pulled out her lollipop. "Watch yourself now, Dumbass 2. Mr. Munakata doesn't like it when people insult his lieutenants." With a push she rolled the chair over to Mr. Munakata, being mindful of the other person with him. "Who are you?" Asked Chihiro. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere." The girl stun around in the chair as she introduced herself: "My name is Ebina Owada. I'm Dumbass 1 and Dumbass 2's lil' sister. Ya might remember me from yer school memories if Enoshima didn't erase them all."</p><p>"I'm afraid she has." Said Mukuro. "But I plan on helping them get their memories back."</p><p>"Very brave of you, Ikusaba." Said Chisa. "Would you all please follow me?" As the students stood up, a smirk came to Ebina's face. "Hey, Ms. Yukizome." The woman turned to her which irked an annoyed expression from Mondo. "When Dumbass 2 goes off to the races, make sure you wipe that corn off his head." She remarked. The biker's fists balled and he stomped towards the girl but not before being stopped by Taka. "Calm down, Mondo! It's only banter!" The students left the lobby and Mr. Munakata looked at Ebina. "Why do antagonize your brothers like that? You do know you could get hurt that way, right?" He asked. Ebina leaned back in the chair as she enjoyed her candy.</p><p>"At this point it's a game. If the two of 'em give in, I win. And they know that."</p><hr/><p>"It seems that all of you are healthy and in good shape, physically speaking." Said Seiko Kimura, a member of the Future Foundation. She attended Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Pharmacist and graduated with the title. Makoto looked towards Chisa and asked, "Are we going to Towa City to rescue our families?"</p><p>The woman's mouth formed a harsh line. "Though we've been able to locate them specifically within the city, I'm afraid we cannot go." She replied. The student's eyes widened and some stood up out of shock. "But why? We have family and friends there waiting for us to get there before The Tragedy does!" Exclaimed Aoi. Chisa had a look on her face that wanted to tell the truth, but couldn't. "The situation is.... Complicated to say the least. For now, you all should adjust here. I imagine that walking from Hope's Peak must've been tiring." She spoke before leaving. Seiko walked up to them. "Don't worry. Me and my friends can find a way to get you all into Towa City." Everyone looked at her. "Really?" Asked Taka. Seiko nodded. "We were actually planning to go there ourselves in secret. According to an anonymous source, an organization called The Remnants of Despair are going to be attacking Towa City at some point." Everyone's expressions became somber. "Would you all like to come with us? We plan to leave at night."</p><p>"B-but how are you gonna get past security?" Asked Toko.</p><p>"Underneath the building is a secret passage that we can use to get away from here. But remember, we have to do this at night." The others nodded and headed to their assigned quarters. Along the way, Celestia stopped Mukuro to talk to her. "It was you, wasn't it?" She asked. "You were the anonymous source." Mukuro nodded. "Nothing ever gets past you." Celestia giggled whilst covering her mouth with a hand. "I am the Queen of Liars after all. I'm able to tell lies from the truth." "Even so, why did you ask me this?" Celestia stared the soldier deep in the eye and silence hung between the two for a few minutes. "You want to go to Towa City for other reasons." Mukuro's expression didn't change. "If I want to right my wrongs then I have to start somewhere." A smile spread across the gambler's face. "We all make mistakes, dearest Mukuro. Both you and I have had more than our fair share."</p><p>Aoi felt her hands shake as she worried over her younger brother Yuta. Was he okay? Where was he? Did The Tragedy claim the lives of their parents? As all these questions filled her head, she felt a strong yet gentle hand on her shoulder. Her eyes turned to see Sakura standing behind her. "Are you okay, Hina?" She asked. "You seem lost in thought." The brunette sighed. "It's just.... I'm just worried about my brother. That city is a really large place, he could be anywhere." Sakura sat next to the distressed girl. "I understand how you are feeling, Hina." The swimmer looked at her. "I have faith that your brother is alive and well. I also have faith that he's just as worried about you as you are about him." A feeling of light filled the swimmer as she looked at the martial artist. Even in the face of such an event, she remained calm. Just being in her very presence made Aoi feel calm.</p><p>"Thanks, Sakura."</p><p>"You're welcome, Aoi."</p><p>Pink came to the swimmer's face at the usage of her birth name. "You... You used my first name." She said. Sakura opened one eye. "Yes I did. We are going to be partners in this, are we not?" The smaller girl smiled and nodded with the blush remaining on her face. "Hey Sakura." "Yes, Aoi?" "Once this is all over, let's open up a donut shop together!" "Of course."</p><p>Mondo was never a sucker for rules or authority. He didn't like the cops always breathing down his neck whenever him and his gang got up to their usual. Rules were pointless and not needed in his eyes. Someone getting a good beating letting them know you weren't to be tried was the way in his eyes, not setting up rules and laws that people were going to break anyway. But when it came to Taka, Mondo felt like following rules <em>sometimes. </em>Just for him and him only. He'll admit that at first he hated the moral compass, he was the embodiment of everything the biker despised. But perhaps that's what made their friendship so strong. The male had just gotten out of the shower went he heard knocks at his door. The door slid open to reveal a nervous and frightened Taka on the other side. "Kyodai, what's wrong?" He asked. The moral compass walked in. "I-I have a nightmare...." He replied. "I-I'm worried about my family...." The biker pulled him close and looked down at him. Taka had a million different thoughts running through his mind as he never had been this intimate with Mondo.</p><p>"Sleep with me then, Kyodai."</p><p>Though flustered, Taka agreed to it. He had never shared a bed with another boy before so this was a new experience. But he was scared for the safety of his father and he needed to be comforted in a time like this. As him and the biker laid in bed together, he felt strong arms wrap around him. His eyes turned to see Mondo behind him. "Are you alright, Kyodai?" He asked. Taka nodded. He felt his heart get warm and if listening to it, its voice called out for Mondo. The moral compass had never felt his way before. Was he in love with his best friend? He couldn't tell, but what he could was that he felt calmer and more confident in Mondo's presence. As his eyes closed, Taka dreamed of a future with the two of them.</p><hr/><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>The students of Class 78th were dressed in their custom-made Future Foundation uniforms as they nodded. Sonosuke Izayoi, the Ultimate Blacksmith, handed some of them weapons. "What are these?" Asked Sayaka as she held a microphone in her hand. "Weapons just in case." Celestia looked quite satisfied by the hammer she held in her hand while Taka studied the sword he had been given. The group had noticed that there were four other people with Seiko, Sonosuke, and Ruruka Ando, the Ultimate Confectioner. Chihiro immediately recognized one of those four. "Chiaki, you're okay!" They exclaimed as they hugged a girl with pink eyes. Chiaki smiled and nodded. 'Hello. My name is Chiaki Nanami. I'm the Ultimate Gamer." The students looked at the other three people. A sickly looking boy raised his hand. "R-Ryota Mitarai.... Ultimate Animator..."</p><p>"Yukiko Sato, intern to the Future Foundation."</p><p>"Natsumi Kuzuryu, intern to the Future Foundation."</p><p>"Now that introductions are done. Let's go." The group walked through the underground passage, careful to avoid any suspicion. Once they made it away from the building, they emerged from the ground onto the docks. The smell of the water caused Natsumi to cover her nose in disgust. "We're taking a boat to Towa City?" Asked Leon. Seiko nodded and led the group to a boat. "It's much more easier to get in through the docks than the roads." The group got on and took their places as Sonosuke began driving the boat. "I have a question." Said Hifumi. "The Future Foundation is dedicated to proving aid in an event such as this, so why aren't they allowed in Towa City?" Sato spoke up. "That's because Towa Group hates us." The students were shocked. "Towa Group hates the Future Foundation?! But why?!" Asked Aoi.</p><p>"That's because of some history between the two. Does anyone remember the Towa City Earthquake?" The others nodded. "Well Towa Group was hitting rock bottom after that. They had already spiraling down that path due to the mass corruption in the police department and the crime rate." Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Crime rate?" Sonosuke nodded. "They may deny it, but that's public information you can find on the Internet. There was also a cheating scandal involving the head of the group, Tokuichi. Said he had an illegitimate child." Mukuro's eyes became half lidded as she knew exactly who he was talking about. "It was also the Future Foundation that helped rebuild the city after the earthquake in spite of all the controversy surrounding the Towa Family."</p><p>"As what I'd expect from a conglomerate as pitiful as Towa Group." Scoffed Byakuya. "They have to rely on outside forces to rebuild themselves when they claim to have wealth that rivals Togami Conglomerate's."</p><p>"It was embarrassing for them. It was giving them a weak image and causing even more distrust within their people." Sato looked out at the water. "It's such a shame that such a beautiful city has such an ugly ruler." Mukuro couldn't help but agree. It was so easy for Junko to bribe the leadership with protection on the promise that they mass produce Monokumas. It was even easier for her to manipulate the illegitimate Towa heir. "Tensions became even higher between the two when it was found out that they had been bribed by the Ultimate Despair with protection on the promise that they'd mass produce Monokumas. The Future Foundation gave them an Ultimatum: Either stop working with the Ultimate Despair or have their city invaded by force." Sayaka, Kyoko, and Celestia all shot subtle glances at Mukuro. The soldier looked ahead to see the glimmering city created and ruled by the nefarious Towa Group. This was where the relatives of her friends were and she was going to help them in their search.</p><p>"Towa City.... Here we come."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>